71707 Kai's Mech Jet
71707 Kai's Mech Jet is a LEGO Ninjago set that was released on January 1, 2020. Official LEGO.com Description Kai’s Mech Jet (71707) is the ideal birthday gift for kids who love LEGO® NINJAGO® Mechs and Toy Planes. This is a 2-in-1 toy playset, which increases building and play possibilities. Kids can choose for it to be a toy jet plane or a mech toy for exciting adventures in Prime Empire with NINJAGO Kai. The fun new way to build LEGO gifts Instructions PLUS offers an interactive guide to build this toy jet and mech toy and makes it even more fun. Available in the free LEGO Life app; it has zoom and rotate viewing tools to help youngsters build independently. The perfect guide to create this toy playset. The best building kits for kids LEGO NINJAGO buildable toys let kids enter a mystical world where they can indulge in imaginative play as a team of mini ninjas take on the forces of evil. Kids will be completely enthralled as they role-play with toy jets, NINJAGO Mechs, speeders, dragons and temples. *''Brilliant LEGO® NINJAGO® building kit for kids featuring Kai’s Mech Jet. This toy playset will be adored by kids who love buildable toys and creating exciting stories with NINJAGO figures and mech toys.'' *''This building set includes a NINJAGO® Mech that rebuilds into a toy plane, 2 minifigures: NINJAGO® Kai and Richie, and a Key-Tana. Together they will fuel kids' creativity as they re-enact scenes from Prime Empire.'' *''New for January 2020, this toy jet plane creates a world of possibilities as it can also be rebuilt into a powerful mech toy with posable arms and legs and shoot studs.'' *''This 217-piece action toy is a rewarding build for boys and girls aged 7+ and makes a great holiday gift. The awesome building set will inspire kids to embrace imaginative play as they bring to life their favorite ninjas.'' *''LEGO® NINJAGO® Mech action toys are the perfect size to play with at home or take with you for fun on the go. The mech measures over 6” (16 cm) high and 9” (25 cm) wide.'' *''No batteries are required for this construction toy – it’s simply fueled by kids’ vivid imaginations, so you never need to leave the NINJAGO® realm.'' *''The perfect ninja playset to give to a young LEGO® builder. The bricks and buildable figures come with paper instructions, as well as the amazing digital and interactive Instructions Plus guide on the free LEGO Life app.'' *''LEGO® NINJAGO® collectible buildable toys let kids enter a thrilling world of fantasy action and create stories with their favorite ninjas as they take on the forces of evil.'' *''LEGO® bricks have met the highest industry standards for more than 60 years, ensuring they are always consistent, compatible and easily pull apart every time. LEGO always delivers quality here on Earth or in the action-packed NINJAGO® realm.'' *''These LEGO® bricks and pieces have been relentlessly tested and meet the highest global safety and quality standards. With LEGO playsets, you always have your peace of mind.'' Trivia *This is the first Ninjago set in which you can build it in two different ways. *This is the cheapest set that Richie comes in. Gallery 71707 Kai’s Mech Jet Poster.jpeg Velocity Racers & Mech Jet – LEGO NINJAGO - Prime Empire|Product Animation 71707 Kai's Mech Jet.png 71707 Kai's Mech Jet 2.jpg 71707 Kai's Mech Jet 3.jpg Winter 2020 Kai Minifigure.png|Kai minifigure Winter 2020 Richie Minifigure.png|Richie minifigure Winter 2020 Kai Minifigure 2.png Winter 2020 Richie Minifigure 2.png 71707 Kai's Mech Jet Minifigures.jpg Building Instructions *71707 Kai's Mech Jet (Mech Form) *71707 Kai's Mech Jet (Jet Form) Category:2020 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Article stubs Category:Prime Empire Category:Kai's Vehicles Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:2020 Sets Category:Sets